Birth by Sleep: Aftermath
by TomboyJessie13
Summary: Braig becomes uncomfortable when Xehanort started to get close to him than usual. My first yaoi fic so be nice to me. MAY CONTAIN:BOY X BOY LOVE AND BBS SPOILERS, no like no read


Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, I have no idea what I just wrote but...this is pretty much my first Yaoi fic so please be gentle with the reviews at the end OK? ENJOY!

May Contain:Boy x Boy love and Spoilers to "Birth By Sleep", if you don't want to spoil Birth By Sleep or if you don't like Yaoi, please leave. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**THIS I****S NOT ACTUAL CANON TO THE KINGDOM HEARTS SERIES AND MY STORY EMPTY MELODIES,THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

* * *

Prologue:

In the hallways of Ansem's Castle, Xehanort was walking down its hall to an unknown destination. He had recently recovered from certain doom from when he was found nearly unconscious by armor which can only be worn by a woman. In truth he was Actually one of the Keyblade wielders who were victimized by their master who turns out to be nothing by trouble to the world's order. He lost his memory of what had occurred but he was proven to be quite intelligent for a rookie apprentice. He was at peace when...

"Hey! Mr. Master." Braig greeted his colleague in a playful matter, Xehanort didn't say nothing but felt uncomfortable when Braig placed his hand on his Shoulder.

"Oh come on you don't remember your pal? Please tell me the amnesia was just a sick joke. Boy, this is some cliché."

Irritated, Xehanort shoved Braig's hand off his shoulder and glared at him. "Hey, you're not Terra." Braig said quietly, "Just gonna check...HA HA! As if, hey no sweat it, I got your back." He finished as he playfully shoved his back, unknowing that Their Master Ansem the Wise and their youngest colleague Ienzo is watching them.

Now:

Braig was sleeping peacefully in his bedroom, the walls were covered in rifles and survival knives and the floor was littered with clothes and the smallest amount of Rubbish, little Ienzo snuck into the room and saw Braig still sleeping, he grabbed two frying pans and started to whack them, while yelling:"GET UP BRAIG SENPAI! GET UP NOW!" surprising the Rifleman, a groan escaped his lips when he face planted the floor.

"D'hell kid?" He asked tiredly, "it's like 6 A.M. in the morning."

"No it isn't, look at the father clock." Ienzo said while pointing at the clock which says 8:47 A.M.

Realization in 3...2...1"CRAP! I'M LATE FOR WORK!" He got out of bed, got his uniform, his handkerchief and ran to Ansem's office, he finally made it, panting. "Ha...ha...I'm here sir...Braig Reporting for...ha...duty."

"That's good to hear," Ansem said. "However you could have least performed some personal hygiene before coming here."

"Never fear, for i Even had brought a shower in a can for emergency uses." Even said spraying it on Braig, He smelt like a real man.

"Thanks old man Even, so what am I to do today sir?" Braig asked Ansem the Wise.

"You are assigned to work with Xehanort today." He answered "you are to build a weapon that could kill a being of the darkness."

"Why's that? We got lances, Axe swords, and arrow guns why do we need to build a weapon to kill beings of the darkness?"

"There could be bigger ones out there and I'm entrusting you and Xehanort to see how they withstand it compared to the smaller ones."

"...makes sense to me."

Braig walked into the lower labs where Xehanort working at, Xehanort was looking at the blueprints to building a Laser.

"Sup' Xehanort!" Braig greeted him casually

"Come on did Ansem have to assign you to do this? Xehnort whined a bit.

"Is that anyway to talk to a scientist? As if."

"*sighs* fine, your lucky you have good grades in Math and Physics. Now let's get to work." Xehanort finished with a slight blush on his face. Braig saw Xehanort blushed, he thought it was just mere conicidence however so he chose to ignore it.

They spent two hours working on the weapon to kill a big creature of the darkness, they we're able to produce a big laser which needs and arrow gun to use properly. Braig has been noticing that Xehanort was getting a little close to him. But he still chosed it to be like a friendly gesture. They called Ansem and the others to see what they did.

"Well done you two, have you began to test it out?" Even asked in curiosity

"No, but we are planning to do a field test with it." Xehanort answered

At the outskirts of Radiant Garden they set up the machine, "and now we need the bait." Braig said pridefully, he grabbed a small jar with a heart in it, placed it on the ground and ran to a nearby bush where the others are hiding. Dilan placed Braig's arrow gun in the machine, "All set my lord." Dilan said. They waited for at least two minutes before a *Novashadow came out of nowhere and tried to get the heart, "come on you little bastard." Braig thought to himself before he blushed when he felt Xehanort's hand on his own hand. Now things are getting too awkward for him to handle.

"Shoot now! Ansem commanded, Braig pulled the trigger, the heartless was electrocuted before blowing up, the scientists cheered from their success. "The process seemed time-consuming, but it was a success nevertheless right sir?" Xehanort asked

"Hmmmmmm, maybe if you and Braig can find a few bugs then I will call it a success, but in the meantime you two did a good job on the machine, thank you very much for your hard work." Ansem said

"Your welcome master."

The apprentices returned to the castle after their field test. Braig was washing his face in his bedroom's bathroom, he still can't get over the fact that Xehanort was getting too close. OK getting close is fine but it was getting a bit awkward for him, to make matters worse is that Xehanort held his hand, it was almost as if Terra's body was having a crush on Braig, but that's a no go for him considering that he's not gay towards guys. And doesn't have a lot of fond memories of Terra and/or Master Xehanort to begin with. He dried his face and placed his eye patch, he was about to put on his gloves when he felt a pair of arms hugging his waist, he recognized those arms anywhere.

"What the are you doing?!" Braig asked in a surprised tone

"What does it look like?" Xehanort said as he brush his hand on Braig's chest, undoing his shirt

"STOP! DO NOT WANT! QUIT IT! *gasp*

Braig blushed madly when Xehanort slicked his right hand into his Colleague's shirt and his left into his trousers, but Braig slapped his hand out of his pants and started to kick out,Xehanort wasn't gonna give up with out a fight so he Threw him onto his bed and got on top of him. Braig tried his best to push him off but his arms were pinned above his Head, Xehanort then Leaned down and pressed his lips against his colleague's,Brain's eye was widen and his face was as red as a rose,As much the mercenary thinks is crazy he gave in to the kiss, pressing his lips against Xehanort's,He Brushed his tongue on the silver headed's bottom lip, expecting entrance and he let his colleague in, their tongues started dueling for dominance.

Xehanort placed his free hand under Braig's shirt. _"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!"_ Braig thought in his head, _"THIS IS SO WRONG!... but..it feels so right."_ they broke the kiss as Xehanort sat up, cautiously letting go of Braig's arms. All was quiet before Braig sat up and Flipped Xehanort until he's laying on his pillow with the mercenary on top. "It's about time you came to your senses." Xehanort teased

"S-Shut." Braig said turning his flushed face away. "Let's just get this over with before our master catches us."

Through the course of the afternoon, sounds of gasps and moans can be heard, clothes tossed casually on the floor and their fingers are intertwined (can't show the rest due to ratings). Soon the two we're nestled under the covers after their..."bonding". Braig held Xehanort in his arms while Xehanort had his head snuggled under Braig's chin. The mercenary thought on what he had done before he dozed off.

Epilogue

Somewhere in the confineds of Terra's heart, Terra and Master Xehanort sat in utter fear and disgust at what just happened before the young Keybearer asked:"What you done old man?"

"Me? I thought it was your idea." Master Xehanort answered

The two then realized that stunt Terra's body pulled was beyond their control, almost as if it gained a mind of it's own.

THE END

* * *

What have I done?...Anyways I hope you like what I wrote but then again this is my first Yaoi fic and it may not be good, I need positive feedback on it OK? Good. I will gladly take requests on making a sequel featuring them or their Nobodies maybe...yeah.

Shenxai:*nosebleeding* this is hot, please continue.

Me:Until I can get requests from the readers i will not continue.

Shenxai:OK

(Terra, Xemnas, Xigbar, Ansem SOD, And Master Xehanort looks down upon me with weapons.)

Me:Crap...*Screams like a girl running*

Shenxai:Hope you enjoyes this fic. CHAO!

*A Novashadow is a pure blooded Heartless that only appears in 358/2 Days, it's more purplish and a little larger than a Neo shadow.


End file.
